


body swapping, glass dropping, & gross sobbing

by katiesaygo



Series: tumblr ask meme/prompt fills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira had been stuck in Isaac’s body for two days now. And while she would classify any amount of time spent in someone else’s body as too long, really, two days was too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	body swapping, glass dropping, & gross sobbing

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "kira/isaac + 'things you said when i was crying'" on tumblr

Kira had been stuck in Isaac’s body for two days now. And while she would classify any amount of time spent in someone else’s body as too long, really, two days was too long.

She loved Isaac, but she hated being in his body. Everything about it was too… extreme. He was too tall, his arms and legs were too long, he heard too much, and he smelled too much. It was exhausting. The entire time they had been swapped, she’d been tripping over herself, spilling things, and basically embarrassing herself—or Isaac, actually—wherever she went. Kira felt like Goldilocks trying on all of Papa Bear’s things and sleeping in his bed.

Isaac, however, seemed perfectly fine. He was draped all over the couch across from her and reading a book, as if his body wasn’t on the other side of the room with Kira. Seeing her body, her face, so calm when Kira was so far from it was jarring. She stood up to go to a different room and, somewhere along the way, forgot to pay attention to where her arms were swinging.

There was a crash and then Isaac called out from the living room: “You dropped something.”

Although she had every intention of responding with a calm and casual ‘I know’, she must’ve ended up yelling it because while she was crouched over the broken glass Isaac came in.

“Hey,” he said, a concerned look on his face that somehow seemed so different from the one Kira usually made using the very same face. He took her hands in his and when Kira looked down she discovered that her hands, Isaac’s freakishly big hands, were shaking. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?” Kira let out a sob. It sounded foreign to her ears and she realized with a start that she’d never heard Isaac cry. “I’m stuck in your body and you’re in my body and…and,” she floundered, frustrated with so many things that were going on that she couldn’t seem to choose one, “and you’re so tall, Isaac!”

To his credit, Isaac really tried not to smile. He wiped away her tears and they gathered up the glass off the floor.

“How are you so okay with this?” The pieces of glass were in the trash, Kira had calmed down considerably, and they were lying in bed because Isaac wanted to try being the little spoon.

She felt him shrug. “Scott’s tracking down the something-or-other that did this to us and Deaton’s working on how to switch us back, so I’m not really worried.”

Kira let out a resigned hum. There was no one she trusted more to get them out of this than Scott and Deaton, but she wished she was out helping somehow instead of put under house arrest because, as Stiles so delicately put it, they were freaking everyone out.

“Besides,” Isaac said, pulling Kira out of her thoughts, head turning back slightly to grin at her, “I like being in your body.”

It was the first time Kira had laughed in what felt like two days and she was glad because, God, she’d missed the sound of Isaac laughing, but she still took the opportunity to use his bad joke to make him switch back to being the big spoon.


End file.
